


courage

by Anonymous



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cassian fantasizing about Bodhi, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He would take it slow sometimes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for the [kink meme](http://rogueonekink.dreamwidth.org/1084.html?thread=69436#cmt69436): "I want to see Cassian masturbating to thoughts of Bodhi. Preferably pre-relationship but anything works."

He would be sweet and pliant in the morning. He would get his fingers in Cassian’s hair but keep them relaxed while Cassian sucks him off, only tugging on Cassian’s locks seconds before he’s about to come. Cassian would swallow him down and let him spill down his throat; Bodhi would whine as he becomes too sensitive and slips out of Cassian’s mouth. He’d pull at him, wordless, breathless, and Cassian would slide up his body and give him a taste of his own come.  


He would be rough some evenings. As soon as the door closes behind them he would push Cassian against it and rip his shirt open, suck on his neck until Cassian’s skin is marred with faint bruises and teeth marks. He would drag Cassian to bed and push him on his back, straddle him and kiss him while he fingers himself open, moaning in Cassian’s mouth as he does it. He would sit on Cassian’s dick with a soft sigh, smile and close his eyes in bliss as he starts moving on top of him. He would bite on his lip for a moment when Cassian wraps a hand around his dick, feels it harden under his touches, but then he would take both of Cassian’s hands and settle them on his hips instead. He would ride him, hard, until they both can’t take anymore, and he would let Cassian bring him off at the same time as he spills inside of Bodhi.  


He would take it slow sometimes.   


Cassian relaxes back into the pillow as he imagines—

Bodhi would stretch on the bed next to him, prop himself on his elbow so he can look at Cassian. He would press soft kisses all over his face and neck as he palms Cassian through his briefs. He would push them down to his thighs and bring his hand to Cassian’s mouth—

—Cassian licks his palm and fingers—

—and then wrap it around him, move slowly up and down to tease him. He would talk to him, words soft and dirty, and he would smile, delighted at every noise he brings out of Cassian. When he takes his hand away he would lean down and kiss Cassian and lick into his mouth. Cassian would moan and pull him closer, bury his hands in Bodhi’s hair, let down for once—

—Cassian’s hair isn’t nearly as long but he still cards his fingers through it, wonders if Bodhi’s is softer—

—and Bodhi would grin, nibble at Cassian’s bottom lip before he kisses him again. His fingers would return, eventually, slick, caressing Cassian’s dick again for a moment before they move to his balls and further back. Cassian would whimper, try to relax as Bodhi massages his rim and his finger slides inside—

—Cassian is all out of lube and moans in frustration as his fingers play at his rim and his hole clenches, empty—

—slow, so slow, so gentle. He would finger Cassian and speak softly to him, try to get him to be quiet, but it wouldn’t work, because his fingers feel so good, they fill up Cassian so well, and Bodhi is so good and Bodhi—

“—Bodhi, Bodhi, Bodhi—”

—and Bodhi would rise to his knees and kneel close to Cassian’s face and let Cassian suck him—

—Cassian shoves four of his fingers in his mouth and sucks on them, moans around them, fucks himself with them in time with his strokes on his cock, and that’s how he comes, thinking of Bodhi’s cock in his mouth and Bodhi’s fingers in his ass.

“Bodhi,” he whimpers as he squeezes his cock in the aftershocks, spreads the saliva from his hand over his mouth, imagines it’s Bodhi’s come.

Bodhi would kiss the mess off his lips and they would both laugh into it, equal parts grossed out and turned on.

But Bodhi isn’t here.

Cassian is left to soak in his own disgust and arousal until he gets up and faces the day, faces Bodhi, and he wonders if all that courage everyone seems to think he has in abundance will ever serve him and help him let Bodhi know how he feels.

**Author's Note:**

> the formatting of this was a bit of a mess sorry
> 
>  
> 
> [read bodhi's side](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9587675) & [the sequel ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9643094)
> 
>  
> 
> ♥
> 
> p.s. i know this isn't very likely but if you want to see me write something feel free to leave me prompts in the comments? i need to write more but lately i don't have any ideas of my own so if you wanna leave your prompt or point me to someone else's i'd be grateful ♥


End file.
